Seagulls Screaming
by Query
Summary: When is a psychiatrist not a psychiatrist?
1. The Good Doctor

General Disclaimer: The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Seagulls Screaming Kiss Her, Kiss Her ~ XTC  
  
_It's raining on the beach  
She's inches close but out of reach  
The waves look painted on  
Seagulls screaming  
The sea is warship grey  
It whispers "Fool!" then slides away  
Black coastline slumbers on  
Seagulls screaming kiss her, kiss her  
And all the flags that flap on the pier spell "why on earth do you wait?"  
The fog hides much but one thing is clear she's nearer  
Dead deck chairs under shrouds  
And life belts gape like minstrel mouths  
Her hair still smells of salt  
Seagulls screaming kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her  
He who hesitates is lost  
If you want her  
You should tell her  
Take her by the hand - if  
If you wait - if you hesitate  
November wins her - November will win her  
She returns to sand - so get ahold of the girl  
I say I like your coat  
Her thank-you tugs my heart afloat  
I nearly didn't hear for  
Seagulls screaming kiss her, kiss her  
Seagulls screaming kiss her, kiss her  
Seagulls screaming kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her  
He who hesitates is lost_

  
Dee swung her feet as she waited for her doctor. Since Jiaoshu had taken her in, she had constantly had to rein in her natural exuberance. While she loved the turn her childhood had taken, and she loved what she did, her only regret was not being able to act how she pleased. Over time, however, she had learned when she could and couldn't get away with things. The punishments she often got were expected, but fair, and she knew that. Knowing she would be punished for something she did didn't usually stop her from the act. Most of the time she would unexpectedly pounce on Manchu or any of her fellow classmates.  
  
The memories she had made for herself were great. Even if Manchu was her prime target, he thanked her for making his childhood memorable. With the amount of discipline drilled into all of the students, the spontaneous attacks were a welcome relief. Manchu knew early on what he wanted to do, and therefore had begun to curb her. She allowed him to control her moods to a point, knowing he did what he did out of love. She loved and respected him enough in return to know he was doing this more for her benefit than his. The learned reserve proved to be for the best, and she later discovered it had been a hot topic when it came to if she would or would not be accepted by the Triad.  
  
Now Dee was no longer a Jade Tiger and could be more of who she actually was. The burden of restraint and control lifted off of her shoulders, leaving her feeling light and giddy.  
  
"_The waves look painted on_," she sung softly.  
  
They were observing her; she knew that. At first being locked in the asylum had frightened her. The only thing that had kept her calm was the thought of Eddie. She hadn't seen him now for almost a week, but she could still feel that last kiss he had given her. The soft way that his lips had pressed to hers, and the look in his eyes had told her more than words would have. Eddie's kiss had sustained her and helped her do what she did best when she found herself in a new situation: Adapt.  
  
The door opened and her doctor, Dr. Gregory Matthiessen walked in. He stood five feet and eleven inches tall, with a head of thick, blonde hair, and sleet grey eyes. His pasty completion told volumes of his lack of outdoor time, however he was well built and in good physical form, taking plenty of time to work out in his spare time. Matthiessen liked to keep fit, especially with the possibility of physical violence around his patients.  
  
He stood at the door for a moment, trying to look official and important as he flipped through her chart. Clearing his throat, he sat down and silently made himself comfortable. Soon enough, the only sounds in the room were the squeak of his chair and Dee's cheerful humming. Never did she sing more than a few words around him.  
  
"Not going to talk again, Dee?" he finally asked when he tired of watching her doodle patterns on her clothing with her finger.  
  
Dee's finger paused in midline and she folded her hands in her lap. "What do you want to talk about?" She stalled, tapping her finger to her lips. Brightening, she said, "How about the food here?! It's _horrible_!"  
  
Matthiessen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Every damn session started the same with her. Food was about all she had on her mind. Three days after being here, she had passed out from hunger. How she had managed that, he wasn't certain, as she always cleaned the tray given to her. Even the bones. The second time she had taken the bones into her bed, the observation doctor turned the volume in her cell up. The sickly noise of crunching bones filled the speakers. Later her cell had been checked for any trace of what she had done with the bones. The searchers found nothing.  
  
"What's your complaint today, Dee?" he asked, humoring her.  
  
"Well, last night they gave me a quarter of a chicken. The leg and the thigh. Only the bones weren't there! What gives?"  
  
"As long as you got the meat, what's the problem? It isn't like you're going to eat the bones."  
  
Dee went silent at this. She couldn't tell anyone about her ability. When the bones weren't found, she had been sent to the hospital wing to be checked over. After a simple blood test, she was diagnosed with hypoglycemia. According to her chart she was supposed to get between meal snacks. And according to the guards, she was. What they didn't tell anyone was that they stood outside her cell and made her watch them eat her snack. Being confined to her cell, she could do no more than pound on the glass and shout. Those on security duty either ignored or laughed as they watched in the video room.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I like the marrow," she said softly. "And I need it."  
  
"With all the food you get..."  
  
"The guards eat it! Why don't you believe me?!"  
  
"Enough, Ms. Lemma! You will speak no more of food in our sessions!"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Dee went into a huff. Dr. Matthiessen shuffled through the papers he had brought, allowing his patient to simmer in her anger. He considered his next course of questions. Should he try the Rorschach test? Or perhaps...  
  
"Tell me, Dee. Do you really think you mean anything to Edward Nigma?"  
  
Her face softened at the mention of the man. "How's Eddie doing? Will I get to see him soon?"  
  
Unwilling to let her turn the conversation, he continued. "You are as expendable to him as any of the other women he's had in his employ. You know this. Do you really think he cares that he hasn't seen you since you came here last week?"  
  
The frown on her face deepened as he spoke. Eddie cared for her, she knew he did! Didn't he? That kiss he had given her when they arrived had definitely meant something, certainly. Gently she touched the lock pick that was tucked away in her gums. Why would he have given her that if he didn't care? She would've tried to get out of her cell to find Eddie, but she knew nothing of the layout of the building. But why hadn't he come to see her?  
  
"_They whisper 'fool' then slide away_," she whimpered.  
  
"Fool, indeed," he said. "Edward Nigma is a first rate con man. All that matters to him is himself and his puzzles. Women are on the bottom of his list. Certainly you've found for yourself that you're most useful to him in bed. Just like all the others before you."  
  
Now he had done it. Dee hissed in anger and lunged at him.  
  
"Guards!" he yelled as her hands closed around his throat.  
  
It took every ounce of her control not to shift into a feline of any sort. The smell of fear off the good doctor teased her feline half. In her mouth she could almost taste the sweet copper of his blood; feel the heat as his torn artery pumped out beautiful red fountains of the tantalizing elixir. Two guards roughly pulled her away from Matthiessen. The doctor quickly regained his composure as the guards wrestled with Dee's flailing limbs. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he withdrew a vial and syringe. Firmly pinned to the wall, Dee watched, panting and snarling as the doctor filled the syringe.  
  
"Here I was ready to let you go to the recreation room today, Dee. Now it'll have to wait, won't it?"  
  
She had lost words. All that came out of her now was a ferocious snarl as the needle pierced her skin and the plunger depressed, sending a warm flow of drugs into her body. The sedative quickly reduced her to a drooling stupor. Matthiessen tilted her chin up and studied her now vacant eyes as he pocketed the syringe.  
  
"Take her back to her cell, gentlemen. And withhold her meal this evening. Hypoglycemia or not, I will not have my patients acting up like this."  
  
"Yes, doctor," the two men said, easing the woman into a wheelchair.  
  
"And gentlemen?"  
  
"Yes, doctor?" one replied.  
  
"Bring me Edward Nigma, would you? It's about time for our next session."  
  
The doctor watched them go, tapping a pen to his fingertips. Quickly he picked up Dee's file and jotted down a note. "Girl is extremely sensitive to the topic of Edward Nigma. Expresses great jealousy when other women are mentioned with him. Must explore this further."   
  



	2. Mental Torture

  
  
"Good evening, Edward," Matthiessen said as he reentered the room after fetching Nigma's file.  
  
Edward sat with his arms folded across his chest, slouched low in the chair, and his eyes focused forward as he stared through his doctor. A moment of silence, and then a smile broke out over the Riddler's stern expression. A chuckle escaped before he could catch it.  
  
"Care to share your amusing thought?"  
  
Looking up at the other man, he grinned from ear to ear. "A pair of shoes, for you, my friend. They gyp some, but not you!"  
  
Matthiessen said nothing, even after he understood the cryptic sentence. After a long silence, the doctor asked, "Anything you want to talk about, Edward?"  
  
"_The fog hides much, but one thing is clear, she's nearer_," he said.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Seagulls."  
  
"Seagulls?" the doctor asked, curiously. "What about seagulls?"  
  
"Screaming..."  
  
"The seagulls? What are they screaming?"  
  
Nigma looked up at Matthiessen and smiled, humming quietly.  
  
Dr. Matthiessen raised an eyebrow. It was the same tune Dee had been humming. "So you've got another one, hm, Edward? I'm wondering when you will realize that they're all the same. All after the same things from you."  
  
Edward stopped his humming and his body became more rigid as he sat a little straighter. Now what was this man up to? What did he know? Edward knew Dee was still in the asylum. Knew exactly what was happening to her and how she was being treated. Edward Nigma was _not_ a happy man! Every meal he pocketed his bread and took it to the rec room in case she was there. With her metabolism and the scanty meals, as well as being gypped on her snacks, he was certain she must have a gnawing pain in her belly. Certainly he could've slipped out to see her, but he had a reputation to keep up! He couldn't appear _too_ worried about her. Besides, he didn't know if she wanted to see him or not.  
  
"Money, Edward. She's after your money," he said as if speaking to a child. "You're just a walking bank to her. And you're well known. Just being around you for the short time has gotten her in print. Everyone has read about her. Think she's really going to stick around you when she can write her own ticket?"  
  
Though he tried to keep the emotion off his face, a look and feeling of sadness washed over him, betraying his feelings.  
  
A chuckle came from the doctor. "You're so gullible when it comes to women, Edward! How could you possibly believe someone who looks like she does would really want anything to do with you? If you think about it, why would any woman want to be with someone who gets locked up for being obsessed with puzzles? Face it, Edward. Women look at you and see a dollar sign, a way to fame, and a fool who will fall for their charms, giving them anything they want. If you weren't the Riddler, no woman would give you a second look."  
  
_But... The carnival_, he thought. _I wasn't the Riddler then. She was interested, wasn't she?_  
  
"Has she even asked about me?" Shit! He hadn't meant for that to come out! Matthiessen did not need any more fodder to harass him with!  
  
Matthiessen's grin grew to rival the Joker's.  
  
_That's all he is. The Joker in doctor's clothing. I wonder what Jack would say to that if I told him._  
  
"My dear boy, the girl has said nothing about you other than your poor treatment of her. What does it matter? You got a few good nights in the sack with her. That's got to be more than you bargained for. How did she put it? 'Worst nights of my life,' I believe."  
  
_He's lying his ass off! He's got to be! But he doesn't know that we haven't slept together._  
  
If he thought about it, he was nervous about that, if he still had a chance with her. Had she really complained about how he treated her? There wasn't anything wrong with how he acted! Ok, so maybe he had surprised both of them a couple of times with his aggressiveness. But there was something about her that made him feel comfortable enough to act on his impulse. Hell, he was certain that if he hadn't worked up the courage to kiss her that first night, to make the first move, he still would only be wondering what her lips felt and tasted like. It wasn't like him to be so bold at times, but he felt a connection to Dee in some ways. They had enjoyed many long talks since she had joined him. Topics went from current events to their childhoods. It was talk of the latter, he thought, which had brought them a little closer.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Am I? Or are you finding the truth to be a painful mistress? You're an obsessed maniac, Edward. A violent man who has committed murder for money. I'd say that, right there, is a good enough reason for her not to want you. You have nothing to offer a woman at any rate."  
  
The Riddler's expression turned petulant. Nothing to offer? He had plenty to offer! Sure he did! He was smart, he was friendly when he wanted to be, she thought he was funny, he um... Wasn't much to look at, was he? Girls liked men who had more muscle than he did. He was in good shape. He had to be in his line of work. But there were others who were obviously stronger than him. No, all he really was, after everything boiled down, was a brain.  
  
_She's inches close, but out of reach._ His mind grumbled at the irony.  
  
"Edward? Edward, are you listening to me? I asked you how long you thought she would stay with you. You seem more active when you have a woman working for you. They cost you more, don't they? The costumes, the special weapons, the jewelry, all the undergarments..."  
  
It was true. Whenever he employed women, he had to pull more jobs. While they got their share of the money, they cost him more. They always insisted on him buying them baubles. Should he ever refuse, they found ways of either seducing him, or forcing it out of him. He lost count of how many times he had paid up to keep the women from ratting him out, or physically harming him. If it wasn't sex, it was violence. Dee was a self confessed murderer. What would she do to him if he refused her more than her share?  
  
Dr. Matthiessen waved his hand in front of his patient's face. There was no reaction. He sighed. Why was it so easy to make them shut up when you wanted them to talk? It was maddening, is what it was! Still, he had successfully hit that nerve of self-doubt. In Matthiessen's opinion, he felt that if he could prove to the patient that most of the benefits they had now came from the money and status of being a criminal, he could make some progress. His opinion was that deep down most of the inmates at Arkham wanted nothing more than to be recognized for themselves. The costumes and gimmicks were just the platform they used to get the spotlight they craved.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
He remained in a daze as he was escorted back to his cell. Edward's mind was now focused on all that he wasn't. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that he really wasn't worth much to anyone. Dr. Matthiessen was right. He had nothing to offer. There was no doubt that he was a fool when it came to the opposite sex. One wink left him feeling embarrassed and as uncertain as a schoolboy. He always found himself tongue-tied and clumsy.  
  
But not with Dee. Certainly he found her beautiful, even if she didn't believe him, or think she herself was. Perhaps it was because he found her so easy to talk to that he felt comfortable around her? He shuddered in longing at the ghostly feeling of her near him. Unlike the other women, he realized that part of his attraction to her was her plain manner. She didn't get dressed up unless they went out. The only jewelry she constantly wore was her ring and a jade coin on a red string. She used make-up sparingly, if she used it at all. Wash and wear. That was Dee Lemma.  
  
"So why couldn't I have her?" he mumbled. Blinking, he became aware that he was back in his cell and lying on his bed. Grunting in disapproval at himself, he sat up.  
  
Matthiessen liked to plant seeds of doubt in his patients. Knowing this, Edward frowned beginning to wonder just what Matthiessen had told Dee. Knowing his methods, Eddie was positive whatever had been said was not helping his case.  
  
A guard came by and announced dinner before shoving the tray through the meal slot. Absently he picked the tray up. He sliced up part of his meat and sandwiched it in his dinner roll. Setting that aside, he slowly ate the rest of his meal before replacing the tray for collection. The rec room was out of the question for the rest of the night. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving himself in boxers and an undershirt. For now he would rest and read his book. Once it was safe, he would go see Dee.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
The pathetic little sandwich was safely tucked in his shirt pocket as the Riddler snuck down the hall toward Dee's cell. For the sake of answering the riddle of if she still wanted him around, he had decided to forget his reputation for now. After all, most everyone else forgot it, if they knew of it at all.  
  
Her cell wasn't hard to find. She was in the same wing as he was, but at the opposite end of the T-junction hallway. Tapping on the glass, he tried to wake her before entering and startling her. There was no response from the balled up form in the bed. With care, he picked the lock on her door and slipped in. He was quite aware of the security camera in the cell, but he knew the lax attitude of those on observation duty, especially at night.  
  
"Q?" he whispered, nudging her.  
  
Still no response. He gave her shoulder a shake. Nothing. Curious now, he turned her onto her back. Drugged! Dee hardly seemed to be breathing. He gently laid his head to her chest to make certain her heart was still beating. In the dim light he could see a faint trail of drool streaking across her cheek. He sighed and wiped her face clean with the corner of her sheet. Before he made his next move, he looked around, despite the insufficient lighting. Tucking her blankets snuggly around her, he lightly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Her eyes stared up at nothing. Shaking his head, he slipped out and headed back to his cell.  
  
_Damn doctors. Wonder what happened that they would have sedated her like that._  
  
"Nice night for a stroll, huh, Riddler?"   
  



	3. Newbie

  
  
"Pleasure to see you awake, Dee," Dr. Matthiessen said as she was brought in.  
  
Dee said nothing as she fidgeted with the cuffs and shackles she wore. She hated them and wanted them off more than anything. They made her feel like an animal in a circus. Right now she wanted them off and to be allowed to go back to sleep. She had been having the most wonderful dreams that Eddie had come to visit her in her cell. He had kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. The look on his face had been sad, almost regretful, and she longed to make him smile.  
  
"Where's Eddie?" she growled.  
  
"This is pleasant. No comments on food today?"  
  
"Where's Eddie?" she repeated.  
  
Two days of sedation had gotten him a curious reaction with her. A nurse had fed her, and Dee ate mechanically when food was put to her lips. The depth the sedative had taken with her was also curious. He supposed it had to do with her hypoglycemia.  
  
"Edward is enjoying some time in solitary. He decided to take an unauthorized walk out of his cell the other night."  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"Dee," he said in what he thought to be a soothing voice, "you've got to understand that a man like Edward isn't the type a girl like you should be influenced by. He's a dangerous and egotistical man."  
  
She sneered. "So someone like you would be better? What do you know, anyway? You sit here and ask the same questions every day, hoping for some nugget that you can write about. Something you can dig at, thinking we can be cured. But I ask you this: Who are you to decide we need curing? That we even _want_ to be cured? Or that we're sick with something that needs curing for that matter? What if it's _you_ who is the sick one?" she asked pinning him with a glare.  
  
It took the doctor a moment to collect himself after his patient's tirade. Finally he sat back and crossed his legs, smiling at her the way a hungry jackal would smile at a rabbit.  
  
"Very well. Let me ask _you_ some questions. What do you plan on doing when Edward either dumps you, or you leave him? When you get older, do you plan on keeping this up? And do you really want to be in and out of this place for what's left of your life?"  
  
He wasn't expecting the grin that spread across the girl's face, lighting her green eyes up. The long locks of red hair seemed to writhe like Medusa's snakes as she spoke.  
  
"This," she hissed softly, forcing him to strain to hear her, "is exactly why the villains are and always will be better than the heroes. We know how to have fun and make the most of what time we have in this life."  
  
This was _not_ what was supposed to happen! She was supposed to break down! Cry! Sob! But not _this_! The predatory look she gave him now made him uneasy. Angry, he had her taken back to her cell, no meals for the rest of the day. He had been planning on letting her go to the rec room, but now she had just lost that possibility.  
  
For the next week Dee was isolated to her cell. Even her sessions were held in her cell. She was restricted from having any books from the cart, or other forms of time passers. Most days she was only given two meals in Dr. Matthiessen's attempt to break the silence she had sunk into. By the end of the week she was faint with hunger, still refusing to talk. Though he often told her if she answered a few of his questions she would get food, Dee remained tight lipped. Often the doctor would spend the session watching her as he ate a candy bar or a sandwich in front of her.  
  
When this proved fruitless, Dr. Matthiessen decided to let her go into the rec room to see what the other inmates would do. The introduction of a new inmate always excited him. He equated it to the release of a new animal into an existing zoo exhibit. He sat in the observation room and watched as the door opened to let her in.  
  
It was like a scene from an old western movie where the main villain enters the saloon for the first time. The rec room went silent and all eyes turned to watch as the inmate that had been whispered about for the last two weeks entered. At first Dee stood there, nervous to have all these eyes on her. As she looked around, she sucked in a breath and stood straighter. With a look of determination, she stepped away from the guard and headed to a bookshelf. Hushed whispers started up as she browsed the offerings.  
  
"Enough! Yes, she came here with him, ok? Try saying hello to her and make her feel welcome!" a familiar voice said.  
  
Resting her hand on a shelf, Dee turned around to find herself facing Poison Ivy.  
  
"I was wondering when they'd let you in here," she said.  
  
"Yeah? Apparently they look down upon you if you try to kill you doctor. Psychotic bastard," Dee grumbled.  
  
"They're still watching."  
  
"I know. Everyone in here has nothing to do, other than watch." She sighed and leaned against the shelf. "You haven't seen Eddie, have you?"  
  
"Not since he got thrown in solitary."  
  
"Dr. Matthiessen mentioned that. Why was he out of his cell?"  
  
"You weren't told?"  
  
Dee shook her head.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?" When Dee shook her head again, Pam continued. "He got in trouble because he snuck out of his cell at two in the morning to bring _you_ a sandwich!"  
  
"He... But... The idiot!" she growled.  
  
Pam smiled.  
  
"Listen, I don't care who knows it, ok? I like Eddie a lot. But why would he do something like that for me? I'm not worth it! He shouldn't get himself in trouble for someone like me!"  
  
Dee threw her hands up in frustration. The gesture was appreciated, but why would he risk what little freedom he had to do a thing like that? Spinning, she faced Pam who now leaned against the shelves, amused.  
  
Hand on hip, Dee raised a finger, as if scolding Ivy. "The man's brilliant, no doubt about that, but he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer sometimes. Why? It makes no sense! He could have used the chance to bust out of here instead of wasting his time doing something for me!"  
  
"I thought you might appreciate it since our doctor is a moronic simpleton."  
  
Dee's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide as she gasped. Trembling, she slowly turned to find Edward standing behind her. He looked down at her, hands in his pockets and a hurt look on his face. Lowering her hands, Dee's face quickly mirrored Eddie's. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and kiss him. Fear that he would push her away, and the possibility that the doctor might be right, prevented her from doing anything.  
  
Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing Dee say. When he had entered the room, voices had dropped to a whisper as he saw Dee and made a beeline for her. Pam had seen him, remaining silent as his gesture. The grin on his face at finding Dee in the recreation room almost split his face in two. But when he heard her comment about not being the sharpest knife, his confidence faltered. To hear her talk about him wasting his time when he went to see her almost made him back peddle and ask to be taken back to his cell. His voice involuntarily announcing his presence stopped him.  
  
"Eddie," she finally said softly. "I..."  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Poison Ivy said, tucking a well-worn garden book under her arm. She smiled and walked away.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. I'm not worth your time..."  
  
"Shut up, you stupid man!" she hissed quietly. "It's the other way around! You're smart, funny, good looking, kind, and even if you don't want people here to know, you have a rare romantic and gentlemanly side."  
  
_Did she say...? She called me stupid!_ "This isn't the best place for a conversation."  
  
"No, it isn't," she agreed. Dee felt ashamed for her outburst. "I'm sorry I called you stupid. You're not, y'know. You're probably the smartest man I've ever met."  
  
He swallowed slowly, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. It took every ounce of effort not to sweep her into a kiss and hold her. His pulse pounded in his head. The rush of his blood through his veins roared in his ears. When she placed a hand on his arm, his knees nearly buckled.  
  
"Do you have any money on you, Eddie?"  
  
One of her boots stomped his heart to a smear. He blinked and looked at her staring up at him. "Money?"  
  
"Yeah. Specifically pocket change. Any loose coins?"  
  
"No. The only one with any money on him is Two Face, but that's his 'Coin of Justice' so he's allowed to have it." Money. She wanted his money.  
  
Her eyes dropped and she nodded. By her body language, he knew she would have been playing with or plucking at his tie if he were wearing one. Instead she dropped her hands to her side, wiggling her fingers.  
  
"There's nothing to buy here. Why do you need money right now?"  
  
"It isn't for now. I don't want to buy anything."  
  
"Did you make a bet with someone and lose? How much do you need? You have your share..."  
  
"I don't owe anyone anything! I just want a nickel. One damn nickel!" Her stomach chose that moment to gurgle, and she was reminded of the fruit salad the guard had eaten for her before he took her to her session.  
  
"I brought this for you," said Eddie, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out an apple.  
  
"I can't eat your food, Eddie!"  
  
"With the guards eating your snacks and that fool continuously taking away your meals, you had better! Take the damn apple and put your pride away! You know you need it."  
  
"Yes, Eddie," she said taking the fruit from his hand. She stroked the dark red skin for a second. "How do you know all of that?"  
  
"Asylum grapevine. Sit in this room long enough and you'll hear everything that's going on here. It's how I knew you were still here and that you'd been assigned to the same asshole doctor I have."  
  
"Dinnertime!" a guard announced over the loud speaker.  
  
"Do we have to go back to our cells now?" Dee asked after taking another bite of the apple. She never cared much for the fruit plain, but it was obvious Edward meant for her to eat it. Obediently she did, her empty stomach thanking her.  
  
"No. We just get herded into the mess hall."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Dr. Matthiessen watched the whole exchange from the observation room. He was surprised that Pamela Isley had immediately gone up to the woman. Disappointment set in when he realized that the two already knew each other. His pleasure returned, spiking to giddiness when Edward entered Pam and Dee's conversation just as the girl implied that the Riddler was an idiot wasting his time. The sad look on Nigma's face delighted Matthiessen.  
  
_Nothing like having that man taken down a few pegs!_ he chuckled to himself.  
  
The next moment when Dee had dropped her voice too far to be heard, he began to panic. Nigma was smiling again! Oh wait. She had said something else and now he looked as if he'd been drenched in ice water. Absently he wondered if he needed to do much more than poke at Dee's displeasure of Edward. He scribbled notes furiously when their voices were heard discussing money.  
  
"Yes, Eddie," she said with a tone of meekness.  
  
"Wait! What did I just miss?" Matthiessen asked, looking up from his notes.  
  
"He just made her take an apple he brought her."  
  
Another frown. They were showing signs of actually caring about each other. When Nigma had tried to visit her, he at first thought it was to harm her. Finding the little sandwich on him had been a surprise. Matthiessen had the lab analyze it to see if he had poisoned it. The disappointment he felt when the test came back negative now returned. Nigma was not supposed to act like this! A woman was not supposed to treat him this way!  
  
"Check him for extra food after dinner."  
  
Dee Lemma was _not_ going to ruin the chance of him, Dr. Gregory Matthiessen, from curing one of Gotham's most notorious criminals! He was positive that the key to curing lay in the well of self-doubt. As the inmates were shuffled to the mess hall, he scribbled more notes to dig into Dee's doubts. And if he couldn't get to them, he would plant and nurture seeds of doubt.   
  



	4. Dinner and Dessert

  
  
"How have you been?" she asked after they sat down. The two had managed to find as solitary a spot as possible in the mess hall.  
  
"Fine. Just sorry that you were stuck with my doctor. Here, have this," he said, scooping the berry cobbler from his tray to hers.  
  
"Eddie! You're going to be hungry if you keep doing this!"  
  
"And you'll get sick and run a greater risk of slipping into a coma if you don't take it. The way Matthiessen is messing with your meals is wrong and dangerous, and he knows it!"  
  
"My hero," Dee smiled shyly at him.  
  
His temper cooled some at her smile. Still it angered him that a doctor would play so dangerous a game with a patient's health. Of course the staff could find no reason for Dee's hypoglycemia. She wasn't diabetic, which is the group the affliction hit the most. But he knew. He knew exactly the reason for it.  
  
He reached across the table and took her left hand, running his thumb along the chain of her ring. "You haven't said anything about this, have you? They haven't tried to take it off?"  
  
"The orderlies tried to take it. But they can't figure out how to open it. And of course I haven't said anything! They all told me not to say how I did it. Let them all believe it's natural. First rule of all the items." She sighed. "I miss them. After this," she gestured at the walls with her fork, "I don't know if they'd want me around."  
  
"But they knew about the schizotypal and schizoid tendencies, didn't they?"  
  
The look on her face was disheartening. "I hid it all as best I could. Adaptation is what I do. I couldn't do a lot there and I had something to focus my energy on. I suppose that in itself was a treatment. But if they had known, I would never have been accepted. Had they found out after I was in, I would've been kicked out."  
  
"So you knew about your own disorders?"  
  
"I read some psychology for my schooling. I had an idea of my problems and worked harder to hide them."  
  
He nodded as he ate the last bite of his potatoes. "They love you a lot. I'm sure this won't change anything if they really do love you."  
  
"I'm getting full. Split this cobbler with me? Half of it's yours anyway."  
  
Drop the subject, she was saying. Making no further comments, he helped her eat the cobbler. He wanted to give her a kiss and a hug to let her know he cared. There were too many people around though, and he wasn't certain how she would act to such a display of affection. Not to mention the hoots and hollers the other inmates were bound to start at the sight. He nearly jumped when her foot caressed his calf.  
  
"Thanks, Eddie," she said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Understanding. Being here. Being a good friend." _A friend I'd like to curl up with and kiss for being so nice. He looks good in grey. It brings out his eyes.  
  
Just a friend? Say it. See what she says._ "Just a friend?"  
  
Now her smile grew as she blushed. He loved to see her blush.  
  
"A good _boy_friend. Better?"  
  
"Dinnertime is _over_, folks! Let's return those trays and head back to the cells!"  
  
They stood and he held her back. He was feeling bold now as inmates milled about. She looked up at him as he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Take these up for us," he said, tossing the trays on top of another inmate's.  
  
The man was about to protest, but stopped when Eddie glared at him. When the man skittered off, Eddie turned back to Dee. She had an amused smile on her face and was giggling.  
  
"You'll have to teach me that one."  
  
"There's a few of us the lessers don't mess with. Now..."  
  
Dee cut him off, bouncing up on her toes and kissing him. Her kiss was eager and hungry, her hands pressed to his chest. Edward's hands rested on her hips, holding her close. The taste of berries in his mouth doubled as they kissed. She pulled back slightly and looked at him through her lashes. The chuckle he gave worried her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she quickly said, attempting to move away.  
  
"It's ok. I was about to say the same thing." He held her firmly.  
  
"Really?" Her voice was uncertain.  
  
"Really." Without another word, he returned her kiss.  
  
Inmates still milled about, but they were thinning out now. The same guard yelled, "Cells, people! Let's go!"  
  
"Watch the good doctor, ok? I don't know what he might have said to you, but he's always up to no good," Edward warned as they walked out of the hall.  
  
"I don't like him one bit. It's a shame I can't just..."  
  
"No. Don't start thinking like that. You have to keep quiet about that or he'll have a field day with you. If he finds out through the news or Batman, fine."  
  
They had come to the T-junction and stopped. Neither wanted to leave the other just yet. But neither had the nerve to say anything. Instead they stood there, looking and acting nervous. Dee felt the same right then as the first time she had seen him, and her face was on fire. He felt like a schoolboy again. At the end of their first date he hadn't been this nervous, but now...  
  
"Get moving, Nigma!" a guard said, grabbing the rogue by the back of his collar and hauling him off.  
  
"_I say, I like your coat!_" he called out.  
  
"Thank you!" she replied with a grin as a guard did the same to her. She bit her lower lip as she scrambled to keep up with the guard. He liked her. She was pleased. 

~ ~ ~

  
  
"_What_? They were _kissing_?" shouted Dr. Matthiessen. He snarled and slammed his hands onto his desktop.  
  
He couldn't understand it. In every test he had given the man since becoming his doctor, Edward Nigma had shown a low interest in personal relationships and sex. Offer him a dirty magazine or a puzzle book, and he would always choose the puzzle book. How active he was when it came to sex, Matthiessen wasn't certain. Try as he might, he couldn't get Nigma to tell him a thing about his sex life. He had a feeling the man was impotent or gay.  
  
The only thing was the cog that had now been thrown into that theory. Dee Lemma was proving to be more of a problem than he thought. Everything had been going well until she stepped in. The authorities were still trying to piece together where she had been for the last eighteen years since running away from the orphanage. He didn't like knowing so little about a patient.  
  
"We had to drag them away from each other and to their cells."  
  
Sighing and rubbing his temples, Matthiessen sat back in his chair. "Did they say anything to each other?"  
  
"Uh, he complimented her on her coat, and she thanked him. Funny thing is, she wasn't wearing a coat," the guard said scratching his head.  
  
"It's that song again," mumbled the doctor.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Unless there's anything else, you may go."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Bring me Dee Lemma early tomorrow morning. At seven. And bring me Edward Nigma now."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll leave a note for the morning shift."  
  
One way or another, he was going to get one of them to end this _thing_ they had going. It was possible that Dee would talk more freely when asked more personal questions. Snorting in disgust at the idea of the two kissing, he pulled Dee's file. On a sticky note, he began jotting questions to ask her. Sex was at the top of his list to know about, but he would start with something simple: Why did she attach herself to someone like Edward Nigma?  
  
A twinge of curiosity made him flip to the medical exams that had been given to the girl her first full day there. He had skimmed them, looking more at her blood chemistry than anything else. Now he read the report more carefully, uncertain what he was looking for, but knowing he had skipped something important. His eyebrows shot up as he found what he was looking for.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Doctor," Nigma said, voice filled with displeasure at the late evening meeting. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this extra session?"  
  
It irked Edward that he had been pulled out of his cell. On the walk down the hall he had had to endure kissing noises, catcalls, and hoots of "lover boy" from the various inmates. This had not helped his mood, which up until the guard ordered him out of his cell had been extremely blissful. When Dr. Matthiessen looked up from Eddie's chart, Eddie's stomach leapt to his throat. He knew that wolf look the man had far too well, and it meant only one thing...   
  



	5. Trap

  
  
Dee had been able to sleep very well. She smiled as she slept, reliving their first date and their first kiss. The commotion that had gone up as she drifted to sleep had not disturbed her. Moonlight dappled the waterfront under the tree where the two stood. As nervous as she was, Dee also felt strangely calm. They kissed, lightly at first, and then he wrapped her in the warmth of a long, tender kiss. She wanted nothing more than to melt right then. Her eyes slid closed and she focused on the heat and scent of Eddie's body. Overhead, seagulls wheeled, screaming their shrill calls into the night. Then confusion set in as he began roughly shaking her.  
  
"Get up!" he snarled.  
  
Slowly her eyes opened and she found an orderly over her, preparing to smack her. With a kick of her feet, she propelled herself onto the floor, and under her bed. Angry now, the orderly got on his hands and knees, lifting the edge of the drooping blankets. A cat hissed at him from the far shadows.  
  
"What the hell?!" he said, back peddling himself.  
  
Not one second later, Dee poked her head above the opposite side of the bed. Seeing the man, she scowled and stood, covering herself with a sheet. The asylum issued sleepwear wasn't very comfortable and she tended to sleep in her underwear for that reason. Noticing the lack of clothing, the orderly's look of shock disappeared as he locked eyes on her breasts and he smiled.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, reining in the urge to shift and leap across the bed at him to tear the smile off his face.  
  
"Doctor wants to see you. Now." He stood, straightening his uniform. "I'll be outside."  
  
Outside meant that he stood at the glass door and watched her with a leer. Still scowling, Dee gathered her clothing and went behind the toilet partition to dress. It was one of the only places out of view from the camera and those walking by.  
  
Stepping out she fastened the last button on her shirt. "Why so early?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. _Hell. That was a good dream. You're so lucky I don't claw your eyes out for waking me, you dick!_  
  
The orderly didn't reply.  
  
Matthiessen was already waiting for her. He looked to be in far too good of a mood as he sat there sipping his coffee. When her nose twitched at the aroma, he made a point to slurp the hot liquid and smack his lips. The only thing she cared was that she could smell the coffee. It reminded her of breakfast with Eddie. She licked her lips at the remembrance of his coffee flavored kisses. At that moment she smiled, realizing she was addicted to kissing him.  
  
The feel of cold metal on her wrists snapped her back to the now. The orderly was having a hushed conversation with the doctor. Dee was not feeling comfortable.  
  
"What gives?" she asked, immediately angry as the guard snapped the handcuff and shackle chain to a ring in the floor.  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me," the guard said.  
  
Nodding, Matthiessen dismissed the two. "Please sit, Ms. Lemma."  
  
Her pride and stubbornness made her want to refuse the offer of a seat. The annoying tug of metal was the only reason she lowered herself onto the chair.  
  
"How are we this morning, my dear?"  
  
Why was he talking to her this way? It made her skin crawl. The slimy smile on his face made her visibly cringe. She was certain that she would smell the stench of betrayal and trickery on him. In her mind, the sound of steel on steel rang out as her protective barriers went up. Something was _not_ right.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Dee glowered at him, attempting to cross her arms across her chest. Handcuffs inhibiting this move, she folded her hands together and shoved them between her legs. He was creeping her out today.  
  
"I would have thought you would be in a good mood after the romantic dinner you had with Edward last night," he mocked.  
  
Her head snapped up at that. What was this ass alluding to? His grin grew as she cocked her head to the side and studied him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Want? My dear, I want to see you get better! That's what every doctor wants of his or her patient."  
  
"Except you, you sick fuck!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh come now, Dee. You know we all care. We may have some unusual methods of going about our cures, but we all want the same result!"  
  
"Mmhm. So let's cut to the chase, Dr. Dipshit. What sort of inappropriate things are you going to ask me today? I see my chart is open to my medical exams."  
  
The doctor's eyebrows went up at that. "How did you...?"  
  
"It says 'Medical DX'. When you're looking at your own reports, it says 'Psychological DX'. I'm not stupid, so don't treat me like I am." She paused and leaned forward, having thrown the man's train of thought off the tracks. "You probably just read it and noticed the forced gynecological exam, stating that I'm a virgin. You're probably wondering why I still am at my age. Believe it or not, I have morals. While I don't care if other people sleep around and have lots of sex partners, that isn't for me. I need a connection with the man first. Does this upset you? Throw your whole 'she's a fuck toy for him' theory out the window?"  
  
He cleared his throat, about to say something to her.  
  
"Ah! But now you want to know why I would be with him, hm? Or is it more about Eddie and me not having sex?" The micro expression she noticed told her the latter was what he was thinking about. "Sex. What's with you people and sex? Right now you're probably wondering if there's something wrong with Eddie. Perhaps you think he doesn't like women? I can assure you he likes women. The former you would have to bring up to Eddie, though I doubt he would tell you. I'm sure he's had a few partners. While that doesn't particularly thrill me, there's nothing I can do about it, is there?"  
  
He picked up the melancholy note at the last statement. "So him having sex with gorgeous women like this, " he held up 8 x 10 glossy pictures of some of Edward's former associates, "doesn't bother you?"  
  
"If he slept with them, that's his business. Obviously Eddie and I haven't slept together yet, so I have no right to be jealous. Not that I would, either way."  
  
"Feeling inadequate compared to these beauties? Look at them all. Tall, slim, wonderful figures, and beautiful faces. They were all deadly beauties as well."  
  
"What? With guns? Anyone can kill with a gun. Even a waste of space like you. Their fighting 'skills' worry me about as much as yours do."  
  
Perfect! She was angry once more. He liked pulling emotions from his patients. The more extreme, the better.  
  
"Oh, Dee. You're imagining them together, aren't you? It was their reckless danger he had to like, wasn't it? He's an expert marksman. A woman who can handle a gun has to interest him." He smiled at the double entendre.  
  
Dee's eyes narrowed as she glared at the air in front of her. "You're not clever, so quit trying to be."  
  
"Perhaps that's the reason he hasn't bedded you yet. So you can kick and perhaps you can punch. The others do that. You had no firearms on you when you came in. A few little firecrackers, blades, and a stick."  
  
"Explosives, a dagger, throwing stars, and a bo staff, you idiot."  
  
"Seeing as you obviously didn't use these things for fighting, but for simple accessories, what does it matter what I call them? The fact is you can't excite him to get him interested. He may have kissed you last night, but that means nothing. Perhaps your key interest is your virginity. The delight of being the first." Dr. Matthiessen's face brightened as he added, "A child, breaking the seal on his first jigsaw puzzle. He certainly didn't break the seal on the others."  
  
Dee attempted to lunge at the doctor only to have the chains hold her back. "You take that back, you bastard! That might be how _you_ feel about someone like me, but why should it hold true for a man like Eddie? A man who has shown me nothing but respect from day one?!" Not caring that the cuffs were cutting into her wrists, she leaned as far forward as she could, straining at the chain. "Why don't you get Eddie in here and see what he has to say about all this? Ask him what you're asking me!"  
  
Unused to the man, Dee didn't know that she had played his game to the finish he wanted. The twitching, smug smile would have sent Edward Nigma into a bout of catatonia for a week. As calm as if he were reaching for his coffee, Dr. Matthiessen flipped on an intercom.  
  
"Are you ready, Jules?"  
  
"All set down here, Dr. Matthiessen. Just let me know when to start."  
  
Closing the connection, Matthiessen stood and turned the television on. He made a great deal of wiping the screen free of any speck of dust. "Last night your dear Edward had a psychotic episode. I had no option but to send him down to Jules for treatment."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Dee asked, full of suspicion.  
  
Stepping back, he allowed her to view the screen. The girl made no sound as the event on screen became obvious. Her eyes grew wide as her breathing became rapid and shallow. A tremble started as she raised her hands, pointing shakily at the screen.  
  
"You can't do that! You have to have signed consent! Law requires that! And anesthetics! Mild anesthetics are supposed to be given!" She turned to him, her face drained of color. "What you're doing is not only illegal, it's barbaric!"  
  
Dr. Matthiessen said nothing, but flipped the intercom once more. "I have a clear picture, Jules. You may proceed." He toggled the intercom back off. "Funny thing about breaking the law and being committed to an asylum. You lose a lot of rights."  
  
In horror, Dee watched as the technician gave a thumbs up and a verbal "ok" to the doctor. He toggled a switch and the hum of machinery came through the television. The last thing Dee heard before crumbling to the floor in an unconscious heap was the sound of Edward's muffled screams as he underwent electroconvulsive therapy against his will.   
  



	6. Getting Something Back

  
  
For three days Dee stared with glassy eyes at the ceiling of her cell. To prevent her from possibly hurting herself or the nurses assigned to care for her during an involuntary spasm, she was secured to her bed. Everyday Matthiessen checked on her to see if she had come out of her catatonic state.  
  
In Dee's mind looped a movie reel of the day at the carnival, only this time Edward Nigma came out of the booth and asked her out. Manchu replied to Eddie's invitation for her as she was too petrified to say yes herself. He took her around the carnival that night. At the top of the Ferris wheel, he kissed her. Late that night he dropped her off at Jiaoshu's. The next day she received a bouquet of flowers and an invitation to dinner.  
  
A flash of light blinded her.  
  
She rode in a convertible with Edward driving. The top was down, the sun was warm, and the wind whipped through their hair. They were laughing and happy. They were off for a holiday at the beach. He ran a small, but successful puzzle company. She still worked for the Jade Tiger Triad, but no longer took jobs unless absolutely necessary. Instead, she helped train the children.  
  
Another flash of light.  
  
The sun warmed her bare shoulders as she snuggled closer to Edward's naked body under the sheets. The closeness and delight of just being near him gave her goose bumps. He teased her and ran a finger lightly over her arm, bringing up more goose bumps, making her blush and giggle. In return, she lightly tugged at his chest hair and told him he was the worst and meanest man alive. They laughed together and remained in bed until hunger drove them out.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Edward Nigma was also caught in fantasy as he drooled all over himself. For amusement the orderlies and guards had sat him up, taking bets on how long the thread of spittle would get before it broke. Had he been in his right mind, each and every one of the men would find themselves dangling from a meat hook, the victim of a puzzle knot that grew tighter with each new breath. Instead he drooled on, while dancing with Dee in his mind.  
  
All of her training left her light on her feet and nimble. Under his hands he felt the cool soft of her silk dress. Her body was warm against his and the smell of peaches wafted around him in a gentle cloud. He sighed and smiled as they swayed together.  
  
So much time had passed since they first met at the carnival. He always regretted not asking her out that day. Only pure luck had brought them together once more. This time he was not going to waste the opportunity to know the girl who had so easily figured out his cheat. A mystery surrounded her and he took delight in working on the puzzle of who she was and how she worked. He was able to tell when she was nervous and he could gauge some of her moods already.  
  
The music swelled and he swirled her around. Her giggle and sigh gave him a pleasure he had never known before. He longed to do more than hold her and give her the occasional kiss, but he respected her boundaries and need to work up to such a step. With all the work he had deciphering who she was, he could wait. Everyday was new and presented a different challenge.  
  
From a professional aspect, she was the perfect compliment to his brains. She fought well, though her first couple of fights had been off. He didn't always do well working with new people, so he understood.  
  
Forgetting about work, he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. A girl happy to be in his arms without him offering more than conversation. A girl who didn't hound him for more money than she had earned, claiming he could deduct it from the next score. He couldn't help but smile as she nuzzled into his chest and gave him an affectionate squeeze.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
He had been alert, at first when undergoing treatment. Quickly he found himself slipping into that other realm between reality and giving up to die. Now reality dragged him back and he fought to stay in the safety of his realm.  
  
"...finally coming around. Tell the doctor."  
  
_No! Don't tell the doctor!_ Edward begged in his mind. He was unable to form words, his tongue swollen from dehydration.  
  
Over the next hour he was given liquids, including clear broth that tasted of dirty mop water, and some crackers. As he sucked down the liquids, he noticed the time on the nurse's watch. It was early afternoon and he was positive Matthiessen would be by shortly, or he would be taken to the doctor.  
  
Memories of his fantasy were slipping fast and he desperately clung to any fragment he could. It was not uncommon for him to entirely forget these trauma-induced dreams, and it usually didn't bother him. This time it did though. He wanted the memory of dancing with Dee and her holding him, even if it had never (and probably would never) happen.  
  
He was still sipping the hot broth when an orderly and a guard came for him. They allowed him, at the nurse's request, to take the broth with him. Edward sat patiently in the seat across from Matthiessen as the cuffs and shackles were put on.  
  
_Yes. Protect the doctor from dangerous and unstable me. Don't worry about protecting the likes of us from dangerous and unstable him._ Eddie blew across the mug of broth and sipped it. He would have liked nothing more than to throw the steaming liquid in the man's face. Disgusting tasting or not, he needed the nutrition and continued to drink.  
  
"Are you ready to talk today, Edward?" he finally asked once the mug was empty.  
  
"Talk? Like we did... How many nights ago?"  
  
"Dee talked. Well, three days ago she did."  
  
"What have you done to that poor girl?"  
  
Matthiessen smiled. "Would you like to see her?" Without awaiting an answer, he flipped on the TV. A growl erupted from his patient's throat as the view into Dee's cell became clear. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed and she was covered only with a thin gown. She visibly trembled with cold. "She's been catatonic as long as you. Passed out when she saw you getting your treatment."  
  
If looks could kill, Matthiessen would have disintegrated by now. Edward was not a violent man by nature, but the moment at the moment, an all out assault on the doctor was what he wanted. On his feet and straining at the chains, he shouted, "Why did you do that to her? She did _nothing_ wrong!"  
  
"Now, now. You weren't there. She tried to hurt herself. As her doctor I was merely showing her what could happen if she had outbursts like the one you're having at this very moment."  
  
He got the hint and sat back down with a snarl. "You're one sadistic bastard! You ought to be locked up in here like the rest of us! At least we know we're insane at some degree."  
  
Clicking his tongue, Matthiessen replied, "If you know you're insane, you'd hide it and stay out of here."  
  
"And act like you? You get off on all this, don't you? Too week and stupid in everyday life, so you found a profession where people were at your will. Hurt them in ways that only someone with a medical degree could. I'm certain that you would be in here for harming people illegally if you hadn't gotten your degree."  
  
The intercom buzzed and Matthiessen answered it.  
  
"Lemma is coming out of it now, sir."  
  
He smirked at Edward. "Excellent. Get her ready to see me shortly. And would someone please get the girl to bathe? I won't have her stinking up my office!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Matthiessen closed the connection. "Oh, you're wondering, aren't you? You see, every time we went near her with more than a cup of water, she thrashed about horribly. Like a cat when you dangle the beast over water."  
  
_That's exactly why she's acting that way, fool. "Kitten" is more than just a pet name for her!_  
  
"Something she said the other day interested me. She said you didn't like women. The proof for that is obvious in her medical records."  
  
"Did she say that? That's interesting." His voice was disbelieving.  
  
"Yes. And she talked about how she thought you were interested in her for the fact she was a virgin. Once she found you didn't like women, she said she felt better."  
  
Edward nodded. Either Matthiessen was making things up, or completely twisting her words. It didn't matter. Letting the man blather on, Eddie turned his mind to breaking out.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Even in her weakened state, Dee had pushed Matthiessen to the edge of his patience. He leaned into her face as she giggled in delirium at his words.  
  
"What you don't know, little child, is that you mean _nothing_ to a man like Edward Nigma. You're dispensable. He'll use you for his own personal plaything, until one day he tires of you. Then he'll just set you aside and go on to the next and the next. Where does that leave you? Nowhere. Just a has been looney, now permanently locked away. Or will you take your own life as many do when abandoned by a former lover? Whatever you decide, it all comes down to one question: Is he really worth it?"  
  
Her giggling had stopped. For a moment, she almost looked worried and upset. Then her mind latched on to the one fact the man didn't know: The carnival. If two people didn't forget each other after so brief a meeting eight years prior, there had to be something there.  
  
"No comment? Or does it make sense to you?"  
  
"I have no comment because that speech was full of lies and hot air! There is nothing to comment on. And the only thing that makes sense to me is that you're a lousy shrink!"  
  
It took much of his control not to hit the woman. But he wanted to. Wanted to feel his fist smash into her sneering face. She stared defiantly at him, challenging him to hit her. Instead he buzzed for the guard and had her taken back to her cell.   
  



	7. Taking A Break

  
  
If Nigma was in the rec room, Dee was confined to her cell. Matthiessen had decided to keep them apart, hoping that they would co-operate better. The only thing he succeeded in doing was making the two daydream about each other more. Very few of his questions were answered during a session. Other than that, the two remained almost model patients.  
  
Accidentally, their paths crossed when their escorts stopped to sign Dee into the rec room and Eddie out of it. It was all the time he needed. With a smile, Eddie reached his hand behind her ear and presented her with a shiny nickel.  
  
"How..." she began in a whisper as he pressed it into her palm.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
They got no further as Eddie was hauled away. Dee backed into the rec room, smiling at the man who glanced over his shoulder. She clutched the coin to her chest, still smiling as her handcuffs were removed and she wandered off to a solitary corner. For the entire time she stayed curled in a chair, stroking the coin.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Pam had gotten him the nickel. She wanted to know what it was for. When he said Dee asked for one, Pam then wanted to know what Dee wanted it for. The explanation that she had simply asked for a nickel, making a big deal about it didn't sit well with the other woman. Those two had been together only a couple of months and they had secrets already. Pam attempted to ask Dee about the nickel, but simply got a little grin before Dee would start humming to herself, looking dreamily into the air.  
  
Everyone at Arkham had heard about the two going into bouts of catatonia at the same time, only to come out of it a few hours apart. The two were destroying the theories Matthiessen had about Edward Nigma and the inmates of Arkham. Matthiessen's other patients took delight in rubbing the failure in his face. All attested to the change in the rogue, secretly approving of the pairing, even while being jealous to some degree. Many didn't see the attraction Dee had to Edward but they supposed it was part of the reason she was in Arkham.  
  
Matthiessen was infuriated about the whole thing. He had put them in solitary, withheld meals, rec room privileges, and numerous other punishments. He would have loved to put the girl into ECT, but the nurses and a doctor who was giving her a weekly check up refused to allow him to. The reason had been her hypoglycemia. Matthiessen told the doctor that she was getting her meals regularly, as well as the snacks, only having one or the other withheld should she become too violent. The doctor had believed him.  
  
Despite knowing this, Matthiessen continued to deny Dee meals. In the end, he decided that he would be able to nurture any seeds he might possibly be able to plant easier if the girl were delirious and weak. His only real issue was the smell of her when he let her go too far into the delirium. She showered, but always looked unkempt and had a strange odor about her. He used those aspects of her appearance to enforce the fact that she was plain and unattractive. Often, this made her burst into tears and talk to herself for hours.  
  
As for Nigma, Matthiessen had decided to hook the man up to a machine to test his brain waves and pulse when showed pictures of attractive men and women. The pictures ranged from a single person to male and female couples, and all the way down to same sex couples. The pictures depicted everything from the subjects sitting in chairs, all the way to explicit sexual acts, hetero and homosexual. Matthiessen was furious when he found Edward had closed his eyes and gone to sleep the first time. The second time, he had the man's eyes held open and forced him to look at the pictures.  
  
The only reaction gauged was that Edward Nigma was uncomfortable looking at the pictures, and having the little metal clips holding his eyes open. His complete unwillingness to speak of sex, or of any sexual acts he had engaged in, left Matthiessen to deduce that Nigma was a prude. Probably a gay prude at that. When he had come to that conclusion, he had laughed some. Prude though he may be, the mental image of Nigma flouncing around and dressing the women he hired up in little outfits amused the good doctor.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
It took him a few days to decide he was going to do it, but he finally came to the conclusion that he would never solve the puzzle of Dee Lemma if he didn't do it. Eddie and Dee had now been in Arkham for almost a month. While it was hard to tell with their limited contacts, both could feel the strain the time had on their young relationship. Exactly two days after he gave her the nickel, Edward once more snuck out of his cell and into Dee's.  
  
"Hey, wake up," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Don't wanna see the doctor," she mumbled, snuggling further down into her blankets. When he shook her more urgently, knowing time was wasting, she grumbled a "What?"  
  
"Get up and get dressed, Kitten!"  
  
"Eddie?" Dee sat up, rubbing her eyes. At the sight of Eddie in her cell, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
  
"No time for that! We have to go _now_!" He shoved her clothing at her as he pushed her away.  
  
Understanding, Dee quickly dressed, smiling at Eddie as she tucked the nickel into her bra. He didn't return the smile, shifting his eyes to the corner where the surveillance camera was instead. Grabbing her hand, he hauled her out of the cell and hurried her through the halls. Dee was quickly lost in the maze of halls as he twisted and turned, leading her to an older part of the asylum.  
  
An alarm went off and he quickly pressed her to the wall. Placing a finger to his lips, he gestured her to stay where she was as he ducked around the corner. Dee remained up against the wall, afraid to move for fear or running into a guard or doctor. She wished the alarm would stop. She also wished that she wasn't so hungry and tired.  
  
Eddie's hand suddenly grabbing her uniform front, pulling her around the corner, almost made her scream. Holding her close to him, he whispered into her ear, "Quick now! Down into that drain! We'll be out of here soon."  
  
Nodding, Dee carefully climbed down the uncovered hole in the floor. He followed behind her, replacing the grate over his head as he went. At the bottom of the ladder he splashed into the shallow water of the storm drain that ran under the asylum. Once more taking her hand, he pulled Dee along behind him, following the schematics he had memorized. The alarm faded as they plunged into the darkness, saying nothing to one another.  
  
The route was wet and Dee was not happy with the cold water soaking her feet. The quick pace kept her warm, however, and she knew she would soon be able to dry herself off and be comfortable again. Water trickled and filled the cement and brick tube with a strange echoing sound. A gentle downward slope helped her keep up with Edward's long strides. After what seemed an eternity, she saw pale moonlight growing brighter.  
  
"Ok, Kitten. It's your turn. This latch is easier to open from out there. You can get through without opening it. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, Eddie," she said, fatigue already heavy in her voice. Her stomach growled.  
  
"I'll get you the biggest breakfast you want when we're out of here. Be quick now!"  
  
Shifting into a small cat, she managed to hold the form long enough to squeeze through the little gate. The latch Eddie had pointed out was rusty and she had to use both hands to open the bolt. The squeak of the gate opening sounded loud in the quiet of the night. Dee stared up at the black shadow of Arkham. Lights began flickering on all over the exterior of the building.  
  
"Dee! We don't have time to look! Let's go!"  
  
She took his hand, wanting nothing more than to sleep. Matthiessen had denied her any food after lunch and with the unexpected escape, she was quickly using any energy reserve she had. Trying as hard as she could, she ran with him, holding tightly to his hand.  
  
_This is not good! She's slowing me down. I should've been a mile away from here ten minutes ago!_ He said to himself as he pushed onward. _I can't leave her behind though. Not even to come back for her. She obviously needs food and needs it badly._ Even as he hurried, he found himself singing in his head, _If you want her, you should tell her. Take her by the hand._ But he couldn't tell her just now. She wasn't coherent enough. _So get a hold of the girl._ He tightened his grip on her hand, feeling her start to lag.  
  
Pushing on through the wooded area, they crossed under a bridge and at last came to the city. Knowing they couldn't just flag down a taxi, Edward broke into a nearby car and hot-wired it. Dee was curled up on the seat and almost asleep before he hit the main roads. Traffic was light and they had no problems in getting to the warehouse hideout.  
  
"Let's get you to the kitchen and get you something to eat before bed. Would you like that?"  
  
No longer having the energy to speak, Dee nodded as he half carried her into the hideout. Benny and Trigger were nowhere to be seen, and he got no answer when he called out for them. It suited him just fine as he settled Dee into a seat and found a bottle of juice. She drank that as he made both of them a sandwich with bread he found in the freezer. As he lathered the now toasted slices with peanut butter and jelly, he kicked his wet shoes off, listening to the police scanner.  
  
"Eat," he said placing the sandwich in front of her.  
  
It was increasingly hard for her to stay awake. Even as she ate the sandwich, she started to doze. Before he was finished with his food, she thanked him, weakly hugging his head before stumbling out of the kitchen and down the hall. He kept one ear out for her even as he adjusted the frequency on the scanner. Eddie smiled when word came through that no trace of Dee or him could be found. Popping the last of his food into his mouth, he chuckled and headed for his room.  
  
Curiously he found Dee's asylum grays in his bathroom. Shrugging out of his own, he simply figured she had used his bathroom in her incoherent state, rather than remembering her own. Once cleaned up and in a pair of clean boxers, he went to bed. He was delightfully shocked to find Dee sound asleep, snuggling one of his pillows.  
  
"Someone's been sleeping in my bed. And she's still here," he quoted.  
  
Dee mumbled and sighed when he touched her cheek. Not wanting to wake her, he crawled under the covers. Carefully he took his pillow back, only to have her cling onto him and nuzzle into his neck. Edward almost panicked, uncertain what to do next. Part of him wanted to flee the room for the reaction from his body. Part of him wanted to stay and see if there couldn't be more of the same reaction. Yet another part of him reminded the other two that she was asleep and he shouldn't worry or encourage her. Settling down, Eddie took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Eddie?" she mumbled suddenly.  
  
He cringed, waiting for her to yell at him. "Yes?"  
  
"You are here," was all she said before leaning over and slowly kissing him.  
  
Edward's eyes went wide when she kissed him again, pressing her breasts against him. She wore one of his silk dress shirts and from the feel under his hands, nothing else. Dee pulled back and kissed his neck once, twice...  
  
She laid still, her warm breath tickling his neck. A sleepy sigh escaped her lips and her left hand held his right bicep, while her right hand slid across and rested on the left side of his belly. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, muttering curses to himself. If Dee had been awake during that, he would be surprised. Nevertheless, it showed she was thinking about him. Sighing at the unfairness of it all, he patted her arm and went to sleep.   
  



	8. Money

  
  
"That picture doesn't do you justice," said Edward the next morning as he watched her eat a stack of waffles covered in butter and whipped cream. They sat watching the afternoon news as they ate food that actually tasted like what it should, as well as having more texture than gloppy, tough, or squishy.  
  
When she woke and found herself in Eddie's room, Dee almost panicked. She had no idea how she had gotten there, or how she had gotten dressed in one of his shirts. Laying on her side, back to him, she repeatedly went over what she could remember. They hadn't done more than sleep; that was for certain. Knowing that he hadn't taken advantage of her kept her calm. The sudden feel of his hand on her hip, gliding onto her belly, and pulling her to him surprised her. He held her possessively and spooned her. Eddie had made no other moves after that. Finding herself perfectly comfortable, Dee had gone back to sleep.  
  
"I take horrible pictures. Yours is good though." She stuffed another bite of waffle into her mouth.  
  
"It amuses me sometimes, Q, to know how little you think of yourself," he said with a chuckle. "Even if you have a split lip and a black eye, you look pretty."  
  
She frowned at this and pushed her food around on her plate.  
  
"Hey, there's a lot you can do. Just because we got caught doesn't mean anything. And the cuts and bruises will go away." He paused, setting his plate aside and facing her. He needed to say what was on his mind, now, before he lost his nerve. "Listen, Dee, I've seen the way other men look at you when they think I'm not looking. I'm not saying they can't look, but I'm going to say they can't touch. You're not a possession. I don't own you. But I do... I do..." _Say it!_ "Care about you," he mumbled. _Chicken._  
  
Dee hid her face in her hands, barely hearing his words after "the way other men look at you." That he had actually admitted he cared only just registered. Her mind remembered all too well the leers she got from the orderlies and guards in Arkham, as well as some of the staff. Then there were the guys in the Triad, like Chun...  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, pulling her hands from her face.  
  
"I'm... I know why men look at me the way they do. I see where their eyes are. All they see is a pair of breasts they want to grab and fuck," she spat bitterly. The venom in her words reflected in her hard eyes.  
  
_Obviously a touchy subject. But you brought it up and now you have to fix it._ "That isn't what I see. Well, I do see them. They're hard to miss. You're more than that to me, though. You're different. You're confident enough to know what you want and not to settle for just anyone. I wish I had been that smart. And that's what I like about you. You _are_ smart enough to make your own decisions, and damn what anyone else thinks! I like talking to you. I like laughing with you. I like just being around you. It makes me feel better about everything. It makes me feel... Normal."  
  
Her features were furrowed as she looked up at him. "Are you being sincere, or just saying this to make me feel better?"  
  
The suspicion in her voice hurt him, but he could understand some of it. He knew Matthiessen had probably been filling her head with the same doubt he had tried on Eddie. Eddie shook his head and looked at her as he stood and collected his dishes.  
  
"I was being sincere. If you want to believe the crap Matthiessen told you, do that. But remember the things I've done for you, starting with taking you out of Arkham with me."  
  
Dee watched as he left the room, irritated and annoyed she would dare ask him something like that. Dejectedly, she ate the last piece of waffle on her plate, barely tasting it. She was so confused!  
  
_Trust him. You have no proof that he doesn't mean what he says. You have plenty of proof that he has real feelings for you. Don't screw this up! He's smart, funny, sweet, and good-looking. Look, the guy gave up parts of his meals for you! Got himself thrown into solitary trying to bring you food in the middle of the night. He got you your damn knickel! Go apologize to him for your stupidity in believing that psychotic doctor!_  
  
"Eddie?" He wasn't in the kitchen any longer. Rinsing her dish and putting it in the dishwasher, she went to find him. Knocking on the open door of his study, she once more softly spoke his name.  
  
"Yes?" he replied curtly.  
  
Standing in front of his desk, she folded her hands in front of her, eyes downcast. He sat in his chair with his legs crossed, elbows resting on the armrests, and fingers steepled. Quiet settled over the room as Dee fidgeted, waiting for permission to speak. It was an old habit she had been taught in the Triad. Edward picked up on this after a minute. Getting up, he moved to the front of his desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms.  
  
"You're not a Jade Tiger, Dee. If you have something to say, tell me. If not, I have work to do."  
  
Moist eyes looked up at him and Dee took two timid steps, closing the gap between them. Placing her hands lightly on his arms, she took a breath and stood on her toes. Kissing both of his cheeks, she then put her trembling lips to his. Dee was certain he would push her away or something worse. But he let her kiss him without any reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eddie. I really am. What that jerk said shouldn't cloud my judgment of you. I don't want to be hurt though, can you understand that?" She sighed and looked up at him. "The day he made me watch you go through shock therapy, I wanted to kill him. He had me chained to the floor and I couldn't get at him. I tried to change, but for some reason I couldn't, and then everything went black! I felt so helpless and scared. What he was doing to you... I've never felt pain like that before in my life.  
  
"But when I was out of it, I had the most wonderful dream." She paused. "You can tell me to shut up and go away if you want."  
  
"No. Go on," he said, not moving otherwise.  
  
Nodding, she continued, smoothing her hands over the sleeves of his shirt. "You asked me out. Not a couple months ago, but the first day we met. At the carnival. It changed everything, Eddie. Neither of us ended up doing what we do now. But it didn't matter! We were happy anyway!"  
  
"Had I asked you out that day, would you have said yes? Knowing only that I worked at the carnival and that I was a liar and a cheat?"  
  
"You didn't lie to me. I would've been as nervous then as I still am now, but I would've gone out with you. Manchu would have seen to it that we went out. He was upset that I didn't say anything to you, and vice versa." Now she smiled sheepishly at him. "I always talked about you. When I was down and Manchu couldn't comfort me, I always imagined you there." Cringing, she stepped away from him, hugging herself. "I'm sorry. That was probably more than you wanted or needed to know."  
  
Edward was smiling now and shaking with silent laughter. He pulled Dee back to him and hugged her. "If I had the backbone to do something like ask you out back then, I would have. Really, I'm surprised I asked you out when I did." He tilted her face up and smiled down at her. There was one test he wanted to give her. "The boys managed to put what was taken the night we were caught into the safe here. I went through it before you got up. Those people certainly carry a lot of cash on them."  
  
Walking over to the safe, he opened it and pulled out a rubber band secured stack of cash.  
  
"One thousand dollars. Your share of the cash. Once I sell all the little bits of jewelry, as well as fence the things we took the previous nights, you'll get your share of that money as well."  
  
Cash. He was offering her one thousand dollars as only _part_ of her payment for one night! She made anywhere from fifteen hundred to fifteen thousand depending on the job when she was in the Triad. Most jobs averaged around two or three thousand. Tentatively she took the money from him. She didn't need it, and she knew it was at least twice what she should be paid for her contribution that night.  
  
"One thousand dollars?" she sighed.  
  
Eddie was starting to feel disappointed. He waited for her next words, knowing she would say, "That's it? I should get at _least_..."  
  
"That's really sweet of you, and I know it's how you operate, but I don't want it."  
  
"I figured that. I'll give you two then, ok? An extra one from my own..." _Wait. Did she say...?_  
  
"Eddie." She covered his mouth and pressed the stack of bills to his chest. "I don't want the money! You have it. Split it between Benny and Trigger. I don't care!"  
  
"But you earned it."  
  
"I didn't earn that much. And besides, what do I need money for when you provide everything? The raw materials for my explosives, weapons, my clothing, food, shelter. How about I ask you for money when I need it? The only things I would be buying are books and puzzles."  
  
"Why would you work for me and not want the money?" he asked, genuinely baffled.  
  
She tugged at his shirtfront, fingering the buttons. "I've never had so much fun on a job. Manchu and I would sometimes play around once we were on our way back, but this... The whole thing was like a high-speed game of tag! The riddles, the running, explosions... It was beautiful! Eddie, the thrill of the game you play is worth more to me than the cash. I can't ever pay you back for what you've given me."  
  
In her excitement, she pulled herself up and kissed him. She didn't hold back and the eager comfort of her kiss pulled him in easily. Carelessly he tossed the stack of money over his shoulder and put his arms around her. Her fingers curled at the nape of his neck, her other hand pressing firm on his back. At the moment he wasn't feeling nervous or shy. He placed a hand on her bottom, the other around her waist, holding her tight.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Not money. She didn't care about money!  
  
They had made out for a while in the comfort of his favorite chair. Dee had sat in his lap and had kissed his face while he stroked her body. There was no protest from her at his touches. When he lightly touched the side of her breast, he was amused to feel the hardness of the nickel.  
  
"Why did you need that nickel?" he asked.  
  
Dee simply shook her head and kissed his chin. "Not yet. Soon."  
  
"But..."  
  
She easily changed the subject by licking his earlobe before lightly tugging on it with her teeth. It was one of the most pleasant ways he had ever lost control of his speech.  
  
Now she had skipped off to make dinner for them. On impulse, he picked the phone up and called a dinner club he liked to go to. He made reservations to take her there two nights from now. Once the plans were made, he leaned back in his desk chair, quietly singing, "_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!_"   
  



	9. Dancing

  
  
"Oh no, Eddie! How could you bring me here?" Dee asked, nervously trying to back out of his hold as they stood outside Third Degree Swing.  
  
"You said yes when I asked you to go out with me tonight. You never asked _where_ we were going!" He was enjoying this date already.  
  
The green silk dress she wore made her hair seem more vivid red and her eyes a brighter green. Dee pushed back against him. He was delighted at her anxiety. Who would have thought that a dinner and dance club would worry her?  
  
"Eddie, can we go somewhere else, please?"  
  
"As I'm paying, no."  
  
"I'll... I'll... Tell you about the nickel if you take me somewhere else!" she begged, gripping his arm and looking up at him, even as she pushed her back more firmly into his chest.  
  
Edward's eyebrows shot up at this with great interest. From his position he could see down the front of her dress, and he was distracted by the view. The little jade coin around her neck rested on the soft flesh of her cleavage. He found himself reaching to touch her, catching himself in time and cupping her face instead.  
  
"As interesting as the offer is to solve that riddle, no. Besides, there's a double chocolate coconut drink they have here that you would just love."  
  
"Chocolate?"  
  
"And coconut. It's like a liquid macaroon." He grinned as her eyes glazed over at the thought.  
  
Dee had no chance to protest further as he hurried her inside and checked their coats and his hat.  
  
"I was just beginning to really trust you, Eddie. Now my trust is slipping," she grumbled as she slid into the small booth with him.  
  
"Oh, come now. There are better things for your trust in me to slip on."  
  
She merely sniffed and opened her menu. That she didn't scoot away from him, but closer, let him know she wasn't really mad. They ordered food and drinks, and then started the process of waiting. An awkward silence settled over the couple. Dee jumped when he touched her arm, almost spilling her drink.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
"Oh no. That's where the trust falls off. I don't dance."  
  
"You told me that you went with some of your friends to a club like this before. So I know you..."  
  
"Slow danced once with Manchu. I can barely do that. I'm not really certain what would have happened if anyone had gotten me to dance with them."  
  
"Then we'll slow dance," he said pulling her up.  
  
Sighing, she relented. "One, Eddie. One dance."  
  
"I should get at least two." He spun her into his arms and onto the dance floor with ease.  
  
"Two? Why?"  
  
"Because once you order that drink, you'll ignore me."  
  
"How could I ignore you when you'll be sitting there with me?" she asked, pressing her head to his heart, the beat soothing her.  
  
"I've seen you and chocolate." He smirked at her, adding, "Trust me."  
  
"The way I would trust you with an untouched crossword puzzle after asking you not to do it."  
  
"Touché."  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the time they were on the dance floor. Edward Nigma was flying as he remembered snippets from when he had been in his own little realm. As unwillingly as she had been before, she now willingly snuggled into his arms as they swayed to the soft swing song. The last trumpet note died and Dee looked up at him as the next song started.  
  
"Ok, Eddie. That's one. This one's too fast and you are not going to make me dance to this."  
  
"You'd probably kick me if I did," he chuckled, reluctantly letting her go and leading her back to the table.  
  
"I wouldn't kick you. Throw you, maybe. But not kick you." Her twisted little smile as she sat down made him laugh harder.  
  
They had barely settled down again when their dinners came. Once more he was pleased to see her take such delight in something as simple as a meal. Knowing now what happened to her if denied food for too long, he made certain that she had as much as she wanted.  
  
"I'm curious to know what Matthiessen told you," asked Eddie as he sipped his bourbon.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything."  
  
"Mostly he told me what a conman you are." She sighed and put her utensils down. "Look, Eddie. What does it matter anyway? Everything he told me was so far fetched. He even told me that the only reason you could be interested in me is because I'm a virgin. His exact words were, 'A child again, breaking the seal on his first jigsaw puzzle.' Told me that right before he made me watch you get shocked."  
  
Scowling into his drink, Dee watched Edward's knuckles become whiter as he squeezed the glass. Dee pulled it out of his hand, looking at him with worry.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"He told me that you felt that was the reason I was interested in you." He shook his head. "Now it's all clear what he was doing. Let me guess, he told you that you meant nothing to me. You were expendable, and I'll just bet that at first he thought the two of us were... Well."  
  
"That's exactly what he said." She took his hand and leaned on him. "It doesn't matter, does it?"  
  
"But it does matter! He..."  
  
Dee cut him off, turning his face to hers so fast, he didn't realize she was kissing him until she started to pull away. She bit her lower lip, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes as she moved to sit on his lap.  
  
"See, Eddie? It doesn't matter. You told me not to listen to him. I care about you because of who you are. When we first met, I only knew that you were the Riddler. But out of costume, you're an entirely different person. Know what attracted me to you in the first place?"  
  
He shook his head as best he could with her holding his face in her hands.  
  
"Your brain. The creative way you go about a job. Anyone can smash and grab. You make it into a challenging game."  
  
Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't telling him to stop with the riddles; that the riddles were stupid because they always got him caught. Instead she was praising him for his actions and his genius!  
  
_This isn't happening. You're still catatonic and drooling in Arkham. Oh God! Don't move! Hope she doesn't notice!_ This last thought came as he realized he was becoming aroused as she spoke.  
  
"Seagulls screaming," he mumbled. As long as he was still dreaming, he might as well kiss her with the passion he felt.  
  
Dee easily melted into the kiss and his arms. She ignored the hardening lump she sat on, interested in it, but knowing he was probably embarrassed by it. They had just reached that stage in a kiss where the participants become oblivious to anything other than the kiss, when a flash went off. They broke apart and looked to find a man wielding an old fashion camera, dressed as a member of the press from the swing era.  
  
"That's what we like to see here! Great couple! Mind if I get one more?"  
  
"Do we get copies?" Dee asked.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Then you can take one more," Eddie said, pulling her closer, his hand resting on her waist. They looked into each other's eyes, reflecting the same shy smile.  
  
"Wild man!" the photographer said snapping the picture. "A cat and his kitten. You two look like you were made for each other!" He scribbled down something on his pad and tipped his hat at them. "These'll be ready in about a half hour if you want to wait around."  
  
"Sure. I owe him a dance and we haven't ordered dessert yet."  
  
"I'll have your server bring them when they're ready then." With a wink, the man moved to the next table.  
  
"Now, about this drink..." Dee began, trailing off as she placed a hand on his face.  
  
"This is a good dream," he mumbled, about to kiss her again.  
  
She pulled back and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you ok? You aren't dreaming, Tiger."  
  
"Sure I am. It's the only way you would ever sit on my lap and compliment my intelligence. Plus, you turned that money down a few days ago. I should've known then that this was all a dream. It's ok. I don't mind."  
  
"Oh, really," she said in a flat tone.  
  
He nearly threw her off his lap one second later as she pinched his chest. His cry of pain was quiet, having learned to suppress such reactions from all of his beatings.  
  
"Still think you're dreaming?" she asked, scowling at him as he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"I'm not..." Eddie broke the sentence off as she grabbed his lapels and gave him a challenging glare. "I give! This isn't a dream! But why would you turn money down and say something like that to me?"  
  
"You fool! I really don't want the money! I've already told you my reasons. If I want my share, I'll tell you." She sighed and gave the stray lock of black hair on his forehead a light tug. "And I said what I did because it's true. I just lucked out and found that you're not only a brilliant man, but you're sweet and you know how to treat a girl with respect. I promise I won't ruin your reputation by telling anyone that," she said. Smiling softly, she added, "Stupid man. Can't you tell when someone genuinely likes you?"  
  
"I can tell when someone's toying with me to get money."  
  
"Mm." She kissed his forehead and combed his hair back with her fingers. "You're not as smart as I thought you were then. Because I do like you. A lot." Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his eyelids softly. "Now be smart and order me one of those chocolate thingummies. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Standing up, Dee tweaked his nose with a smile as she walked away. A confused look crossed Eddie's face as he touched his nose, watching her hips sway as she headed toward the restroom. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his face.  
  
"Anything else I can get you, sir?" the waiter asked, appearing at Eddie's side.  
  
"Oh, um. Bring me a chocolate macaroon and a hot apple pie, please."  
  
Dee came back right as the drinks were being placed on the table. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed as she slid back into the booth. Before she said another word, she pulled the whipped cream covered concoction to herself. It was the consistency of a slushy, but creamy like a shake. "Oh my God! This thing is fabulous!"  
  
Eddie couldn't help but laugh as she took another sip and rolled her eyes. He sipped his hot drink, watching as she ate the whipped cream with a spoon. As she always did when she was enjoying something, she danced around in her seat. Turning his attention to the band on stage, he was quickly absorbed in the music and the warmth of the brandy running through his veins.  
  
"Hey, I thought I was supposed to ignore you," she said, pulling his arm around her. "This is really good, but it's making me cold."  
  
"I suppose then, that's the cue for us to take that second dance."  
  
The song was faster than she liked, but he was patient in teaching her some steps. The alcohol in the drink, as well as the dancing, had both flushed by the time they returned to their booth. While they waited for their check, Dee finished her drink.   
  



	10. Knickel

  
  
_Special author's note: I would like to thank the magnificent Cece, the "knickel" expert, for the whole idea of the "knickel." Thanks, Cece!_  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"That thing had to be almost pure alcohol," Dee said, snuggling closer to Eddie as they walked back into the hideout. Lightheaded and giddy, she made the most of it, leaning most of her weight on him.  
  
"You need to go to bed," he chuckled, steering her into her room.  
  
"You'll stay with me?"  
  
"You're drunk, Q. Take a shower and go to bed."  
  
Before she could protest, he pulled her door shut and went to his own room. With a sight, he went to take a shower of his own. As the hot water poured over him, he thought of the evening. It had been great. A truly memorable night that would be with him as long as he lived. He frowned as he touched the bruise she had left on his chest.  
  
"Only woman who has the nerve to tell me more than once to my face that I'm stupid," he grumbled, toweling his hair as he walked back into his room, clad in boxers.  
  
"Only because someone needs to remind you of that once in a while."  
  
Edward gave a start as he looked to find Dee in his bed. She was dressed in a pair of grey shorts and a matching camisole. She sat at the edge of the bed the way a singer might lounge across the top of a grand piano.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to bed," he said firmly.  
  
"I'm not drunk, Eddie. I never drink till I'm drunk."  
  
Dee got up and walked over to him. His skin was still warm from the shower and felt softer under her hands as she placed them on his bare chest. Noticing the black and blue mark, she leaned in and kissed it tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Tiger. Just that you were acting like an idiot."  
  
"And again," he grumbled.  
  
"But it's true! Just because I say you're an idiot about something like that doesn't mean you aren't insanely brilliant when it comes to other things! Because you are! You just don't know when someone likes you, and is attracted to you. You, as in Edward Nigma. Not you, E.Nigma, the Riddler. Nor your money, status, or whatever else you might think!"  
  
Tugging on his hands, she led him to the bed. As complacent as a puppy, he followed her, lying back in the pillows.  
  
"Say something, Eddie."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
She only shrugged and put her chin on his chest, staring at his shoulder.  
  
"You're impossible, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. "I know." Looking as if she had been kicked, she got up and walked out of his room.  
  
When he realized she wasn't coming back, he got up and went after her. Her bedroom door was closed and he heard the sound of running water. Knocking brought no answer, so he entered and waited. The bathroom door was halfway open. Curiosity piqued, he peered through the haze of steam and to the shape he could just make out behind the shower curtain. From the sound of her sniffling, she was crying. There was a squeak as she turned the water off. Knowing she would kill him if she found him without warning, he called out her name.  
  
There was a flurry of activity, followed by nose blowing, and then Dee poked her head around the door, glaring at him. "What?"  
  
"You left kind of quickly."  
  
"Yes, well, I know when I'm being a bother, Mr. Nigma."  
  
He scowled at that and dragged her out from the bathroom. She clung to the towel wrapped around her body as he pushed her to the bed. "Listen, and listen good! The name is Eddie! Not 'sir,' 'Mr. Nigma,' or 'boss.' Not from you. Second, stop confusing me! I don't know if you want me to smile or smack myself! Third, stop telling me I'm stupid or an idiot! It really grates my nerves!" He paused, drawing in ragged breaths as he glared at her, face to face. Her eyes reflected only a trace of fear, but were filled with challenge. Eddie's muscles were wound tight, like a cat ready to spring.  
  
"Is number four that you'll prove how much of a man you are right now by hitting me? Because if it is, I dare you!"  
  
"Hit you? _Hit you?_ Just who the _hell_ do you think I am?! I don't hit anyone unless it's in self-defense. And you would be one of the last people I hit. I don't even hit my workers!" Eddie gave her a look that was between disgust and contempt. _The evening was going so well. Now, of course, it's gone to hell. Typical. Good things can never be long for me, can they?_ "Four was going to be 'Despite all of that, I think I'm falling in love with you.' But how can I be if you think I would stoop to something like beating my girlfriend?"  
  
With a final shake of his head, he turned and left her room, slamming the door behind him. Dee stared at the door long after he disappeared through it. Her heart was racing and she trembled now that he was gone. She didn't think he would hit her, but at that moment, the way he was tensed up, she thought it possible. Confusing him? How was she confusing him? And he was stupid when it came to the heart; not that she was any genius. But she at least knew how to use her emotions!  
  
_You need to apologize to him._  
  
(Why? He insulted me just as much!)  
  
_Because you're overreacting. Go apologize._  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, pulling her pajamas back on. She brushed her hair out and turned to the door. Then she paused and slid the nickel off her dresser.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
_Perhaps she was right. I have been an idiot. An idiot to think anyone could see me as anything other than a villain. Now I've gone and said too much. Learn to keep your mouth shut, Edward, and you'll go farther._  
  
There was a timid knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
The knock came again.  
  
"_Go away!_" he growled.  
  
Silence. He picked up his puzzle book and sucked on the end of a pen as he flipped to a new puzzle. Absorbed in his book, he failed to notice the door open a few inches to allow a pure white cat in. At the bedside, the cat reverted back to Dee. She kneeled at the bedside and spoke.  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
He jumped, running a black line across his puzzle and stabbing the nub of the pen into his hand. Dee covered her mouth as she gasped, her eyes going wide at the slew of curses pouring out of Edward's mouth.  
  
Teeth gnashed together, lips in a snarl, he turned angrily to her. "What are you doing in here?" he snapped.  
  
Biting her lower lip, she took his injured hand, holding it firmly when he tried to pull it away. "I... I came to apologize to you. You gave me such a nice evening and I had to go and ruin it. I get a bit more emotional when I drink. S'why I don't drink so much. And you're the first guy I've been around that has really made me act like that. If you think I confuse you, then look from my side."  
  
He frowned as she babbled, squeezing the wound until it oozed blood. She dabbed it with a tissue, and then kissed it.  
  
"I was hoping tonight would be special." She fidgeted with his fingers, moving to sit on the bed.  
  
"It's been special, alright," he grunted sarcastically.  
  
"No, Eddie. I mean it. I dressed extra special for you tonight," she leaned onto him and kissed his chin.  
  
"You wore a dress. Big deal." He was finding it hard to stay mad at her as she continued to kiss his chin and neck.  
  
Dee looked up at him through her lashes. Her breath was warm on his lips and he could smell the mint of her toothpaste. "No. Not the dress. Give me your hand."  
  
Furrowing his brow, he gave her a suspicious look. "Why?"  
  
Pushing back, she looked at him, both pleading and scared as she extended her hand. "Please?"  
  
Grudgingly he placed his hand in hers. She stroked his fingers and his palm, seeming to be lost in thought.  
  
"That first time we met and you touched my wrist, I thought someone had dumped ice water on me while sending a jolt of electricity through me. And then again when I realized who you were..." Dee paused and took a deep breath. This was so hard to do! "You said earlier that you were falling in love. I've fallen, Eddie, and fallen hard." Looking at his face, frozen in disbelief, she gave a small smile and shrug, pressing the nickel into his hand.  
  
Eddie held the nickel up and shook his head. "You're confusing me again. First you make a big deal about getting this damn thing, and now you're giving it back?"  
  
She nodded and ducked her head, pulling her knees to her chest. Resting her cheek on top of her knees, she stared at the far wall. "When I was in the orphanage, I often heard the older girls talking. They were always talking about sex. One of the things they always said was 'Keep your knickel between your knees!' I only found out after seeing a note one of them passed that they were spelling 'nickel' with a 'k'. When they were explaining it to a new girl, they told her that it was something one of the teachers had said."  
  
"I get it now. And you want to spend your 'knickel' with me." He put the coin back in her hand. "I don't want a charity lay." _You just turned down sex with the girl you were fantasizing about earlier. Good going._  
  
"It isn't charity! Damnit, Edward! I love you, ok? There, I've said it! I was going to wait and see if you would say it first, but you didn't. You came close, though and I can live with that for now. But this," she held up the coin, "this I want to give you as proof of how much I care for you. I would never, _ever_, offer my body to someone as charity!" Dee's eyes were brimming with tears. "You know me better than that, Eddie."  
  
There was silence as the two stared at each other. He wasn't mad at her anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. A fear gripped him when he looked at the coin.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I realized that I do love you and trust you enough to want you to be the one. You're the first one whom I've actually considered in more than a daydream way. This wasn't a spur of the moment. It took me a long time to decide on this." Staring at the coin, she ran her fingers around the edge. "Is it that you don't find me desirable? I know I'm not as pretty or beautiful like those other girls... I tried to make myself look attractive tonight. Guess I failed."  
  
He caught her wrist before she could do more than stand. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled her into his lap. His arousal at her offer was obvious, but neither said anything about it. Taking a hold of her trembling chin, he kissed her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. My brain muddles when I'm around you and I don't know what to do or say half the time. And now you come in here and offer yourself to me even though we've just been fighting. This is new to me. Usually I get 'Give me more money and I'll sleep with you,' or 'Buy me that and I'll sleep with you.' You're not doing that and you haven't asked for anything unnecessary from day one!" He stroked her face, letting his hand run down her neck, shoulder, and arm. "You _are_ pretty. You _are_ beautiful. Those other girls are miles behind you because you have treated me like a person. Not a cash machine or means of getting silly baubles."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Truthfully?" When she nodded, he continued. "I'm scared. I want you. I've wanted to be with you for a long time. But now that you're offering, I'm scared."  
  
"You're scared? I'm petrified! You've got the easy job when it's the first time. You're halfway there already!"  
  
He blushed at her observation.  
  
"Eddie, I'm terrified that it's going to hurt so bad that I won't want it again!" She trembled now and curled closer to him. Nervously she played with his free hand, alternately tugging and stroking his fingers. "They forced me to have a pelvic exam when I got to Arkham. It hurt. That's how he knew that I was a virgin, Eddie. It was because they strapped me down and poked around where they had no right to be."  
  
He gripped her, holding her as if someone were going to tear her out of his arms at any second. Her confession just then angered him just as much as Matthiessen holding her meals did. "You know I'd go slow. If it hurt, I would stop. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Dee nodded, keeping her head ducked. It was so embarrassing for her to admit a weakness, especially a weakness like this. It was then that Edward knew he would have to make the first physical move. She had handed him an invitation, and now it was up to him to accept it. This girl who sat in his lap and was satisfied with just being around him, was strange to him. She was a fighter, an assassin, and was as confident with explosives the way most people were confident in being able to hold a pen. Take away all of that and what was left was the timid girl in his lap, ready to love the right man.  
  
He took the nickel from her and placed it in his nightstand drawer. "Why don't we just leave it as an open invitation?"  
  
"Let me stay with you," she begged, hugging his hand to her chest.  
  
Flexing his fingers, he caressed the soft skin he had admired earlier in the evening. It was as soft as it looked, as well as warm and yielding under the light pressure of his fingers. Dee lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it. Looking him in the eye, she placed his hand flat on her clothed breast, giving him an almost imperceptible nod. He cupped her breast as she pressed her lip to his.  
  
"As long as you want," he breathed, kissing her back. "We can work up to the grand finale, hm?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied softly.   
  



End file.
